


Hey, Marry Me?

by WaywardWolf007



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky does this smirking thing, Does have a fight scene, F/M, I don't think, Kissing, i dunno, i really have no clue how to tag, im sorry, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWolf007/pseuds/WaywardWolf007
Summary: "Marry me?""What?!"





	Hey, Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, honestly dunno if anyone reads the notes, lol. Just sitting here and stuff, writing through my pain and avoiding life. Which will come back to bite me later, but whatever. So this is another old one that I did my best to clean up-constructive criticisms and grammar/spelling corrections are welcome, just plez be gentlez. Plez. Life hurts right now so whatever. But feedback is good and helps me improve, and stuff.
> 
> Also: this is not meant to underplay marriage in any way. It is a very special way to express how much you love someone and is a very serious commitment. This fic is in no way intended to downplay the significance of marriage. I just kinda wrote it cause it was on my mind.
> 
> That having been said, hope y'all like it!

"JONES! ON YOUR SIX!" Steve's voice blasted through the comm. link. Casey whipped around and skidded to a stop, swiftly drawing her pistol and shooting the three Hydra goons behind her.

"Thanks, Cap," she replied curtly before jumping from the second floor balcony she was clearing down into the writhing mass of fighting below. As with any other time she had fought on a field mission, Casey went into a zone where she only thought about the next punch coming at her, the next bullet whizzing by. She had to, or she wouldn't make it out. She hardly registered when a light fixture crashed down, barely missing her. Casey didn't even bother to look at this Hydra base. It was the same as all the others.

At least, she kept telling herself this was just another mission. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling that this time was different. She had been in enough situations in the Marine Corps to know when something bad was about to happen, but this was a new feeling. One where she sensed she would be the one not making it back home.

Steve's voice wrenched her out of her haze just in time for her to hear that they were outnumbered. "We have to fall back! The hostages have been retrieved! I want everyone back to the helicopter!"

Casey glanced at Steve as he gave the order. He was locked in the same unfeeling fog as her, and was fighting off at least ten Hydra agents. Casey spotted the doors they needed to get to. They were on the other side of the hanger. Great, now all she had to do was get past the hoard of Hydra agents between her and her exit.

A chorus of "Copy!" rang through the communicators as Natasha, Bucky, Casey, and Clint reformed and set for the exit.

Steve took point and the others fell into a closed arrow formation behind him. They successfully made it to the doors, but at the last moment an explosion caused their ranks to break and Casey and Bucky were thrown back into the mob.

"Go! Get out of here! We'll catch up! GO!" Bucky shouted. Steve made a move to go back, but then looked at Clint and Natasha. Both were critically injured, and needed him to take them back to the helicopter. So, with a face that showcased his obvious emotional turmoil, he turned and helped his injured teammates to fall back.

"I will be back for you!" He shouted into the communicator. "I promise I'll-" The transmission was cut off from the severity of the Alaskan blizzard outside. In that moment, the ex-assassins realized they were going to die here. Even if Steve did try to come back after getting everyone else to safety, he would have to find them in the blizzard; the odds of which were exceedingly low.

This, surprisingly, gave the pair a new burst of energy as they fought back to the door. Side by side they pushed foreword. As they shot their way to the doors once more (as they were pushed back from previous attacks) Casey figured now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Buck?" she yelled, gathering her courage to preform her last act.

"Yeah?" he bellowed back, punctuating his response by shooting a hydra agent in the head.

"Marry me?" Casey shouted before cursing as her gun dry fired. Out of ammo. She took out her double bladed battle axe and proceeded to slice the oncoming threats in half.

" _What_?!" he screamed. "Why now?!"

"'Cause I've been in love with you for the past three months and we're about to die so I've gotta do this now!" she rasped back, voice still loud but scratchy from the amount of yelling she had done. "You and I both know we're not gettin' outta this one, Barnes!"

"Hey! Don't talk like that, doll! We're gonna have a wedding once we're out! I love you too!" He paused for a moment to crush some poor fool's skull. "Just in case though, got any rings?!" Bucky shouted.

"Yeah! Catch!" With her right hand, Casey decapitated another Hydra agent. With her left, she tossed Bucky a titanium ring, perfectly welded to fit.

He caught it with ease in his metal hand, the metal making a clinging sound as it hit the ring. Bucky smirked as he shot another enemy. "You plan this, doll?!"

"Nope! Just been carryin' 'em around since my parents gave 'em to me!" Casey answered.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving you the rings?!" Bucky teased.

"You gonna argue or get your ring on, Sergeant?!" Casey quipped back with a smirk.

Bucky grinned, then realized they had been backed to a ladder while they were bantering. He locked eyes with her, and she nodded. She covered him as he began to scale the ladder, then threw a grenade to clear a small radius and followed him up to the catwalk.

Casey grabbed a chain and lock and secured the ladder hatch shut. "We've got maybe five minutes, if we push it. You wanna do the honors Buck?" Casey asked as she handed the soldier her matching ring.

Bucky once again grinned. "My pleasure, Casey." With that he slid the ring on her ring finger while she mimicked his actions on his left hand.

"So we're married?" Casey asked, grinning in joy.

"Sure are, doll," he replied. "And just 'cause this is the end," he started, trailing off. Casey looked up at him, expecting him to continue. She was instead met with his soft lips on hers. After a moment of shock she closed her eyes, wove her hands in his hair, and kissed back.

The first kiss was tender and loving. The two lost souls pouring all their feelings for each other into one sweet action. The second started that way, but almost immediately turned passionate and downright animalistic. Once they were forced to break apart for air Casey smiled shyly, looking away, and Bucky gave her a devilish smirk.

"The things I could have done to you doll..." he trailed off, the backs of the fingers of his right hand gingerly caressing her jaw. Though the gesture had an underlying tenderness, it was mostly seductive, especially coupled with Bucky's expression.

"If I'd known this was going to happen, I'da confessed long ago," Casey whispered, her own mouth twisting to mirror his smirk as her gaze rose to meet his once more. However, both smiled gently, allowing the playfulness to be set aside. The two gazed at each other lovingly before Bucky pulled Casey to his chest, his metal arm around her waist and his right arm securing her head to his chest, and murmured into her hair "I really do love you, babydoll. Just sad I had to tell you this way."

Casey buried her head contentedly into his chest and wrapped her arms around him to return the hug. "Me too, I wish we had more time. I love you, James Buchanan Barnes."

"I love you too, Casey Amelia Jones."

The two held onto each other, allowing tears of both joy and sadness to silently slip down their faces. In that moment, there was only the two of them. No Hydra, no SHIELD. Just Casey and Bucky. They could almost pretend that they were going to live, and have that beautiful wedding.

Sadly, the moment was ruined when the Hydra agents managed to break the locks on the ladder hatch. Both heads snapped to the hatch, then back to each other as a stray bullet whipped over their heads. The bullet cracked into the ceiling with a clang, and a hinging noise quickly followed. They simultaneously looked up.

One of the metal pins locking a panel to the ceiling was hit, causing the panel to swing off and reveal a skylight.

They wasted no time. Casey swung her axe and shattered the window as Bucky used his left arm to brush away the lingering glass. The duo scrambled out and silently thanked God that all units had been called to reinforce the fight in the hanger, making the roof void of guards.

Bucky swung his torso back into the skylight and shot the chords that were securing the catwalk to the ceiling. The metal fell the the ground with a clang, taking several Hydra agents with it, and crushing about a dozen more.

"Buy us maybe seven minutes? Ten?" Bucky asked, looking back to Casey.

"Yeah. And dammit I'm gonna use 'em. C'mere," Casey ordered as she grabbed Bucky by the collar of this tactical uniform, hauled him up, and crashed their mouths together once more. The kiss, like the last, was rough. Their reckless passion was as strong as the blizzard howling around them.

Though again, they were interrupted. They jerked apart and shielded their eyes when a spotlight came over them, only now did they manage to slightly hear the steady roar of the helicopter blades over the howling blizzard.

It was Steve. He motioned for he pilot to turn the chopper so Bucky and Casey could jump in.

The pair locked hands, ran for the edge, and leapt the seven feet from the lip of the roof to the helicopter just as the second skylight was blasted off its hinges and the roof was flooded with hydra. A few shot at the retreating aircraft, but the helicopter had sped away, and was headed home for the Avengers Tower.

The team nodded in acknowledgement when they saw Bucky and Casey, too exhausted and shaken from almost dying to properly greet them. Steve however, pulled both Casey and Bucky into a bone-crushing hug after examining them both for injuries.

"Never do that again," was all he said before walking back to the cockpit, sitting down, and immediately passing out from exhaustion.

The pair blinked, stunned for a moment, then sat on the floor in the corner, at least doubly exhausted compared to the other three. Bucky with his back to the wall, arms encircling Casey, ankles loosely locked and legs bent; Casey with her back to his chest, sitting in the circle of his legs, with her legs crossed, and her arms folded over Bucky's, which were around her stomach.

Casey tilted her head slightly so it could rest on Bucky's chest. Bucky, in turn, laid his head atop Casey's. Both slowly dozed off, feeling content that the other was so close and safe.

  
{Extended Ending}

*At debriefing the next day*

"And then we went back for Bucky and Casey," Steve concluded. "The mission was a success with no civilian casualties."

Fury nodded and Steve sat down. Fury then turned his gaze to Bucky and Casey, who sat to the right of Bucky. "Do I want to know why you both have titanium rings on?"

"Uh, well, you see sir, uh-" Bucky started, but was cut off.

"I thought we were gonna die so I asked him to marry me and he said yes," Casey answered with a deadpan face.

Fury's emotionless mask broke in an expression of complete surprise, and the heads of Steve, Clint, and Natasha all whipped towards the two ex assassins.

"WHAT!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what d'yall think? (Sorry-first end note... I think... whatever, moving on) Like I said, constructive criticism is welcome, just plez plez be gentle. I'd love to know what you people think-and it's always worth it to comment! Even if it's not much, it means a lot! But no pressure, of course! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
